


seoul clocks

by yeolilies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Overthinking, Shitty Fathers, i really dont know if the angst is Angst or smol angst so yes jsut angst, loosely based off sid & aya not a love story, whole lot of time skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolilies/pseuds/yeolilies
Summary: Love, for Jaehyun, is that person he met in a café opposite his apartment, when the night was deep and those who were swarmed with thoughts, him, were awake.Dongyoung Kim—who would’ve known?





	seoul clocks

**Author's Note:**

> haha ! i started writing this fic back in march, even before i started writing the social media au i did if u guys follow me in twt (@HYUNATLON by the way) and it made me kinda emotional when i finally finished it. this is to somewhat celebrate my au getting 100 rts and ofc the new dojae duet!!! idk if i wrote this fic well but i do hope you guys love it :( this is based from a filipino movie called "sid & aya (not a love story)" so if u've watched the movie u kinda know what's going to happen heh 
> 
> enjoy ! tell me your thoughts in the comments or through twt :)

_"—I hope you don't find me. But… I kinda do as well. I don't know, Yoonoh. It hurts to hear you mutter those words, yet can you blame me for wishing for a happy ending? I know happy endings don't exist in this world, but can I hope for it to exist for us? Can it? I don't know. I'm not thinking straight anymore. I'm sorry—"_

It's fascinating how a single person can change your entire world. How easy for them to have a grasp on your heart, with complete power to crush it. It is indeed scary to entrust your whole being to one person, yet isn't that what also makes it somewhat beautiful? The feeling of wholly giving yourself to someone, as they are to you; the whole feeling of being in love. Love is not something that may be explained by words alone, as it does not only deal with the pure, raw emotion of admiration and attraction—it also talks about sacrifices, selflessness, communication, and a whole lot more. It talks about this one person, who would make you do things that you may have not imagined yourself doing months before. One person who would turn your world upside down with just one smile, one laugh, one hug, one kiss, and one goodbye (that was left unsaid). Love, for Jaehyun, is that person he met in a café opposite his condo, when the night was deep and those who were swarmed with thoughts, him, were awake.

Dongyoung Kim—who would've known?

"Sir? Are you done with your coffee?"

Jaehyun snapped back into reality, head swimming with thoughts, anxiety, frustration, chapters to study, and an extremely annoying headache. Whoever said that being an heir to a billion-dollar company and having the public's attention would be a great luxury might want to rethink their opinion, and if not, Jaehyun was more than willing to hold a minimum hour-long lecture on why it was not.

It was a life he never enjoyed. He was rather simple, as what his mom's friends kept on telling him. ("You know, Yoonoh, for a kid who can buy any toy he wants, you'd rather just settle for a book?") He never took advantage of his father's money, though he could not avoid growing up in a ‘comfortable' lifestyle. However, growing up with his mother and his aunts since young molded him to be the humble man he was now. His father? Never there, except for when he would demand Jaehyun something for the sake of the company.

His headache was building up; he hated thinking about his father.

"Sir? Are you okay?"

Jaehyun finally gazed upon the barista who's been trying to get his attention since a few minutes ago. The first thing he noticed was a pair of doe, wide eyes, and furrowed eyebrows. Next, he noticed the pouty lips. Then, the whole bunny-like appearance. ‘I'm faced with a bunny,' he laughed internally at his stupid thought. He cleared his throat, "Yeah, sorry didn't hear you the first time." He laughed awkwardly, "Got a lot of things in mind, you know?"

The furrow was gone, and instead, he was met by a small smile, "Yeah, I think I kind of got that, with all the books and notes you have with you," he glanced at the messy table in front of Jaehyun.

"Being an engineering student is that hard, huh?" The guy questioned him with wide, curious eyes.

Jaehyun looked at him in confusion, "Engineering? Oh, no, I'm not an engineering student."

"Ah, med student?" Jaehyun noticed a small smirk appearing at the corners of the guy's mouth.

Jaehyun's lips thinned and shook his head, "Nope."

"Business?"

"I mean, I'm taking a double degree in Computer Engineering and Business Administration, so yes, I guess?"

The guy smiled widely, "Yeah, so it's still business." He took Jaehyun's empty coffee cup, humming, "Do you want another cup?"

Jaehyun nodded, "But can you make it a size bigger? Might spend more time trying to memorize all this info."

"Sure thing, sir," the guy smiled. (Jaehyun would want to see that more often if he could.)

(The guy went to the back, smirking at his two co-workers who were both frowning. "Pay up, I told you guys he's a business student."

Jungwoo groaned, "Donghyuck, this is your fault! We don't even have an initiation!"

Donghyuck spluttered, "I thought it would be great to have an initiation! I wanted to welcome Doyoung with something out of the ordinary!" He narrowed his eyes at Jungwoo, "Also, it isn't as if you weren't curious about that guy for the past few weeks he's been here."

"He always came by when it was midnight or so! It wasn't only me who was curious! Who or what gave you the idea to bet on what department he was in?"

Doyoung interjected, "Okay, no matter who was curious or whatever, you guys still need to pay up." He smiled, "Also, Mr. Business Student wants another cup. Make it a size bigger, please."

"Fine," they grumbled.)

Sometimes, Jaehyun wishes to be back to the times when he was only Yoonoh. It would weird some out to hear such a statement, as his birth name still is Yoonoh nonetheless, but also, some, or most, don't know how he was brought up.

He was Yoonoh to his mom, who brought him up alone, and his aunts, his mom's sisters, who were there more often than his father. He was Yoonoh to his kindergarten classmates, who he didn't even have the chance to befriend properly. He was Yoonoh, before his father decided to change his name to Jaehyun, and started to build up his public presence starting from third grade. Now, everyone knew him as Jaehyun, not as Yoonoh. They were still the same person, but why does it feel different? Why does Jaehyun feel as if he's living a completely different life?

However, he got used to it. Just as how his father told him, he's Jaehyun now. Only those who he holds close to his heart would get to know him as Yoonoh.

Studying for a double degree had its perks, yet came with huge disadvantages as well—more exams to prepare for, more concepts to learn, and more of everything. Also meant, more time in the library and the café at the back of his condominium (though it'd been two days since he visited said café. He hoped that the bunny barista would be there the next time he visited). Though recently, the library had been his best friend.

"Boo!"

Jaehyun jolted and heard someone laughing softly beside him. He looked and saw the guy (who he was just thinking about). The guy smiled at him, and gestured to the seat beside Jaehyun, "Is this seat taken?"

Jaehyun shook his head, still shaken. The guy placed his books on the table and sat on the empty seat. Jaehyun peeked at the thick books beside his laptop. ‘Psychology,' a Psychology student? He glanced at the person beside him, who was pouting while trying to take his notes out of his bag, and thought, ‘He didn't strike me as a Psychology student.'

"I haven't seen you come by the café, for the past few nights. Jungwoo and Donghyuck told me you go every day," the guy told him while waiting for his laptop to start.

Jaehyun smiled, and took a break from highlighting his notes to look at the guy beside him properly, "Oh, you were waiting for me?"

The guy bit his lip, shyly, "Maybe? Not everyday would you see a stressed, double-major student spend the early morning in a secluded café."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Psychology student. My brain decided to give itself a break, and let me sleep peacefully for once," Jaehyun mused.

"Isn't that great for you? I would kill for some time to sleep," the guy groaned. He held out his hand, "Doyoung Kim, by the way."

Doyoung. "Jaehyun. Jaehyun Jung," he shook Doyoung's hand.

Doyoung hummed in acknowledgment, "Yup, I'm aware. You do know you're kind of known in the business world, right?"

Jaehyun smiled sheepishly, "I don't assume that people would know me. I wouldn't want to meet an embarrassing situation where they don't know me, and I make a fool out of myself."

Doyoung laughed, instinctively bringing his hand up to cover his mouth. Jaehyun smiled, "I don't know if you know this, but your smile's beautiful. Has anyone told you that?"

"Oh, do you talk this smoothly to everyone you meet?" Doyoung asked with an eyebrow raised.

Jaehyun pursed his lips, looking as if he was thinking deeply, "To be honest, no. It may be the first time my brain let my mouth do its own stupid thing. Do you think it's effective, or should I let my brain take over from now?"

"It is actually effective, and thank you for the compliment," Doyoung chuckled. "I guess it's kind of an honor to hear that from someone who could captivate anyone just by smiling; your dimples, I swear."

"Is this a compliment battle now? Because I was serious about it being the first time I actually let my instincts take over in a conversation, and now I'm kind of embarrassed about saying that in front of you."

"Well, maybe you should do it more often. There are a lot of cases where someone faces deep regret because of things they weren't able to say in a specific moment," Doyoung supplied.

Jaehyun nodded, "Noted, Mr. Psychology student."

Doyoung laughed softly, "Good for you, Mr. Business student."

"Your smile really is pretty."

"Oh, is it still ongoing?"

"You told me to let loose more often, and here I am doing it."

"That's great, but can you do it next time? I think my confidence is wearing out, and I don't want you to see my shy, blushing side too soon."

"Good, because I could feel my ears rapidly heating up."

It would be a lie if Jaehyun said that Doyoung didn't affect him, even for a little bit. It's as if he's all Jaehyun could think of. Everywhere he goes, there's a part of him that wishes the bunny-looking Psychology student would be there as well. It was only three days after hopelessly looking for Doyoung wherever he went did he realize how stupid he was. Why won't he just go to the café then?

This is what the media doesn't know: Jaehyun doesn't use his brain at times, or most fittingly, most of the time. The media paints him like he's God's descendant too much.

4W Café, as he finally remembered the name, is still the same as it was when he first met Doyoung. The strong aroma of the coffee wafting through the air, Donghyuck at the back cleaning cups and plates, and the almost empty surrounding. It seems that it was only Jaehyun tonight (which is great, because he could keep Doyoung to himself—as if he had the guts to do so). He was back with a bag filled with notes and a laptop on hand, ready to spend another sleepless night.

"I love you."

There in front of him, ethereal as ever, was a grinning Doyoung leaning down to his level. He was too mesmerized by the starry joy in Doyoung's eyes to even comprehend what the former just told him. Call him dumb, but if he didn't think straight, he would've said ‘I love you too' back. Yet, Jaehyun's smarter than that (thankfully).

Jaehyun looked at Doyoung, nearly speechless. "I'm sorry?"

Doyoung laughed, with his wide smile and expressive eyes that made Jaehyun more speechless than before. "It's nothing," Doyoung dismissed. "Just a bet made by my co-workers and I. See those two behind the counter?" Doyoung gestured towards the two mentioned. "The shorter and tanner one is Donghyuck, and the other one who looks like Snoopy is Jungwoo. They didn't think I had the guts," he smirked.

Jaehyun chuckled, "Oh, so is our whole friendship a bet?" He teased.

Doyoung raised an eyebrow in amusement, "We're friends?" He quipped, before laughing once more.

"Well, I'd actually prefer to be something else," Jaehyun countered.

Doyoung smiled, "Oh, seems like confidence struck you again." He sat across Jaehyun, placing the Psychology textbooks (that Jaehyun never noticed) on the coffee table in between. "You look cute with your red ears," Doyoung teased.

Instinctively, Jaehyun covered his ears with his palms, "Fuck, are they really red?"

"Nope," Doyoung replied playfully, with a pop on the ‘p'. "Just toying with you, just like how you're toying with my poor, poor feelings," he clutched his chest dramatically.

"As if you're not playing with mine."

_Cough_

Unknowingly, Donghyuck was standing in between them, with his fist close to his mouth. "If you're done flirting with the customer," he playfully quipped. "Just here to tell you that I need to go soon since I have an exam on seven a-fucking-m, and I can't afford to take it with an hour or less of sleep."

The embarrassment just crept on Jaehyun by then, refocusing his attention on his Marketing notes. Doyoung noticed this and smiled endearingly. He has heard stories about Jaehyun Jung around campus: about how he regularly held a cold expression, making it difficult for most to approach, how he only had a handful of friends (‘Probably handpicked,' Doyoung's old roommate once whispered), and how, despite of his unapproachable aura, would probably be similar to the stereotypical K-drama lead: an ice prince that would be overprotective, and at the same time, extremely loving for the one they love. However, seeing Jaehyun as flustered as he is now, made him question the rumors he had heard. ‘Where's the ice prince? I only see a flushed puppy,' Doyoung thought.

"You're leaving me to man the café all by myself? Jungwoo's not here," Doyoung quipped.

"Taeil told me that if you'd want you could close up early," Donghyuck replied. "Besides, you aren't even alone. Add to that, he's our only regular during graveyard shifts."

Doyoung hated it whenever Donghyuck looked smug because usually, he made a valid point that Doyoung couldn't even deny. An example would be that specific moment. "Okay," Doyoung gave in.

Donghyuck, feigning innocence, said goodbye to Doyoung and Jaehyun, and even inserting a ‘Have fun on your date!' before dashing off. Doyoung would've run after him to hit him on the head, but seeing Jaehyun burrow into his notes more as to cover his embarrassment made it worth staying.

"You know, for someone who looks like a sculpture from the Renaissance, you're easily embarrassed by a few playful teasing."

Jaehyun glanced up at him with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, "Seems like you know your Roman History."

Doyoung laughed and fought against the want to roll his eyes, "That's not the point, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun let out a small chuckle, and paused for a while, staring at the papers he was holding while he was lost in thought. "Well," Jaehyun looked back at the expectant other with his lips pursed, "Not really that lucky in the friend department, also the relationship department. Yeah, I've got an ex or two, but it's hard to date when people just approach you because you're (a) rich and (b) have connections."

"Yikes," Doyoung reacted, sipping on his coffee. "With this whole heir thing going on, I thought you'd be the type that has a different date every week, you know?"

"Yeah, a common misconception, believe me," Jaehyun snorted. "My mom tells me I'm too much of a hopeless romantic for that."

Doyoung just stared at him, wide eyes filled with curiosity. It was weird how he suddenly felt this strange interest in the man in front of him; this need to know his interests, his past, his secrets, his joys, and his sorrows. Him. Jaehyun. The guy so lost in his thoughts that he kept highlighting the same paragraph.

"Are you really studying?" Doyoung asked, amused by his actions.

"Yes?" Jaehyun replied, smiling sheepishly. "Okay, you caught me. I really tried to, to be honest."

"Yup, sure."

"You just had to come by and distract me."

Doyoung scoffed, "So, it's now my fault you can't study?"

"Yes," Jaehyun smirked.

"Then what should I do to make it up to you, your highness?"

Jaehyun sucked his front teeth, pretending as if he was thinking hard, "Go out with me?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Just… go out with me," Jaehyun stated.

Doyoung looked at him warily, "Like a date?" His heart was beating uncharacteristically fast, and he doesn't know if it was a good thing.

Jaehyun smiled at him coyly, "Your words not mine. I was just asking to hang out, but if you want to consider it a date, I couldn't stop you from that, Doyoung."

Doyoung sputtered, and threw Jaehyun the highlighter he previously held, "You brat!"

Jaehyun only convulsed in laughter, while Doyoung tried to calm himself from his embarrassment (that he brought to himself).

("So we're really going, huh?" The two were walking towards Jaehyun's car. Doyoung already messaged Taeil about closing the café early and made a last-minute coffee for the both of them—his treat.

Jaehyun made a loud ‘slurp' noise with his nearly empty coffee, "Yup." As they reached the car, he smiled at Doyoung, hypnotizing the latter once more with his deep dimples. "Just tell me wherever you want to go, and I'd take you there."

It was only 15 minutes later, after driving round and round in comfortable silence, that Doyoung thought of a reply. "The Outbreak. It's beside that new mall, Uptown, and apparently, the place is filled with cheap, food stalls that are open until the early morning—or at least, that's what Donghyuck told me." Doyoung looked at the guy beside him, entranced by the way the street lights illuminated the ethereal piece of art, (The hour was too late; it's making Doyoung think of things that he shouldn't even be thinking of, but to be honest, he doesn't really mind. Jaehyun really is a piece of art, and sober Doyoung couldn't even deny that) and returned his gaze to the passing trees outside his window. "They're open to cater to the large call center population around the area. I could only wish there's a similar place near the café."

"What are you feeling right now?" Jaehyun asked.

"Burgers. Double cheeseburgers, with oozing cheese. Fatten me up," Doyoung smiled.

"It'd be an honor, sire," Jaehyun amusedly replied.)

("What made you take Psychology?"

They ended up just sitting inside the car, with their windows rolled down, letting the cool night breeze embrace them. With beer bottles in their hands, and 4 more bottles sitting on the backseat, they talked about nothing and everything. They talked about whatever they thought: why was the sky blue? What exactly was time? If the end of the world would've arrived, what would they do?

(However, they didn't talk about how Jaehyun thought that Doyoung looked so perfect under the moonlight. How Doyoung could feel himself fall with every smile Jaehyun sent towards his way. How Jaehyun's eyes sparkle further with every passionate rant that comes from Doyoung. How Doyoung can't seem to get out of this sudden attraction. How Jaehyun rarely felt so much for someone he only knew for a couple of weeks, however, Doyoung seemed to be an exception.)

"Growing up, I've always been fascinated with the cause-and-effect with our thoughts and actions; how certain events in one's life could alter one's perception of the world. How a parent's brash actions could heavily affect their child's emotional well-being. How the human mind works. Anything and everything."

Jaehyun hummed, "It's a good thing you chose to study what you're passionate about."

"Why? Business not your cup of tea?"

He took a swig from the bottle, "Not quite. I mean, it still interests me, but it's more because of my dad, you know?"

Doyoung could see the pinched expression marring on Jaehyun's face, "You wanna tell me about it? I'm all ears."

"Oh? You're ready for decades of daddy issues?"

"Hah," Doyoung lifelessly laughed. "Try me."

Jaehyun told Doyoung everything. It's been a while since he has ever had the chance to let all his frustrations out; not having a stable friend group really did a lot. He learned how to bottle all his emotions up, knowing that there really isn't anyone out there to listen to him. With Doyoung, maybe it was the liquor, or maybe the weird comfort he felt in Doyoung's presence.

"It was always what he said," Jaehyun rambled. "Do this, do that. I've always wanted to step up for myself, you know? But for some reason, I couldn't." He slumped back in his chair, dejected.

Doyoung curled up on the passenger seat, bringing his knees up to his chest, and laid on his side to face Jaehyun. "Well," he fiddled with his fingers. "I've actually got my own set of daddy issues."

"We're not as well off as you, but we were well off enough. My dad wanted to migrate to the US, but I didn't want to go because I wanted to stay. I mean, LSMU offers one of the best Psychology programs internationally, so why should I stray away? However, he insisted that I come and study in the Ivy League schools instead, saying that it would look better on the resume," he huffed in annoyance. "LSMU has always been a dream for me, ever since I've realized that Psychology was what I wanted to take, and I stood by my decision."

Jaehyun watched as Doyoung drank from his bottle with a bitter expression, "He's a man full of pride. He decided to let me be because unfortunately, this son of his inherited his pride and stubbornness. He didn't want to pay for my school fees though, and if it wasn't for my mom secretly sending me money every semester, I would've had died working more shifts than I do now."

"So, yeah," Doyoung concluded. "I kinda get where you're coming from, ‘cause I also have my own set of problems regarding my dad. That's why if you feel like releasing your frustrations again about yours, I'm always here. We got to stick with each other, you know?"

"Yeah, we do," Jaehyun agreed. They clinked their bottles, and drank.)

Jaehyun dropped Doyoung off at his dorm, even opening Doyoung's car door out of courtesy, or maybe because he really wanted to. They realized that in the dictionary of Doyoung and Jaehyun, there's no such thing called "awkward silences." It was always comfortable, and Jaehyun still couldn't comprehend how Doyoung could make him feel as such.

They simply leaned against the car's hood, savoring the silence once more. "You think you could take me to more dates?" Doyoung whispered, kind of afraid to break the silence.

"Do you want to go on more dates with me?"

"I'd love it if you do."

"More dates it is. Just for you, sire."

Doyoung laughed and kissed Jaehyun's cheek gently. "Goodnight, Jaehyun. I'm holding onto your promise."

Jaehyun just stood frozen, shocked by Doyoung's sudden act of affection. The latter just chuckled, and went inside, leaving Jaehyun shell-shocked, not even moving an inch.

"Yeah," he replied, two minutes too late.

They did go for dates—a lot of them. May it be another road trip in the middle of the night, or just a plain library date as they study for their exams, Jaehyun found out that he didn't care whatever they may be doing because being with Doyoung was what mattered.

It was an indescribable feeling; being with Doyoung didn't make him feel the stereotypical flutters and butterflies that all the romantic comedies he grew up with had shown, but instead made him feel warmth and serenity that he has been longing for since… forever, maybe. A cool, windy breeze amid the noise and unruliness of day-to-day life—that's what Doyoung was to him. Stress just seemed to melt away whenever Doyoung smiled at him, and his mood would instantly lift with every hug. He never expected to feel this much for Doyoung, yet at the same time, he wouldn't complain.

"Are you ready to go?"

Jaehyun was waiting for Doyoung outside the latter's lecture hall, as he always did whenever he had the time. He heard a couple of rumors going about the sudden change he apparently had, and questions about who he was always seen with. He can't seem to care for whatever the people around him thought. They weren't Doyoung, so why should he?

He felt Doyoung's fingers intertwine with his, and his day became a whole lot better. "Another date with me?"

"How about," Doyoung thought deeply, unintentionally letting out a pout. "How about café hunting again? I need to study some notes again because Mr. Han wanted to have another test this week."

"Mr. Han's really out for your ass, huh?"

"Tell me about it," he grimaced and started walking, dragging Jaehyun with him in the process. "Come on, I want some cheesecakes."

("Have I told you that my name's actually Yoonoh?"

"Yoonoh? That's actually a pretty name."

"Not as much as yours."

"Here you go again."

"You can't blame me for appreciating everything that you are, Dongyoung."

"Can I call you Yoonoh, then?"

"…Sure."

"Okay, Yoonoh."

"Okay, Dongyoung.")

They say that some things are too good to be true. Things were running too placidly for Jaehyun, and he should've remembered that nothing ever ran smoothly for him. It was always a cycle filled with lost hopes and robotic answers that he eventually learned how to be numb. Doyoung managed to bring some light into Jaehyun's dull life, and he was too blinded and entranced by it that he forgot that his life still wasn't his to control.

Everything still ended up being ruined by his dad, and Jaehyun's still unable to fight back.

"Jaehyun Jung, what the hell am I hearing about you having a boyfriend?"

It was a Thursday, and Thursday usually meant that his classes end later than Doyoung's and that Doyoung had his café shift. He was preparing for a night in, which meant skimming through his social media accounts and sending Doyoung memes when his father had to ruin his night (as he always did).

The shout was unexpected, as he thought it was only his dad asking for a report about what's going on with his academics. His blood ran cold, and he couldn't manage to think straight. Where did he hear the rumor? Heck, Doyoung isn't even his boyfriend yet. They still haven't gone through that bridge after months of "dating." What would happen to Doyoung? What would his father do?

"Jaehyun Jung, answer me!"

Jaehyun coughed, "What are you talking about, dad?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Jaehyun," he hissed.

"I really don't, dad."

"Well then," his father sneered. "Doyoung Kim. Ring a bell?"

"Oh," Jaehyun tried to mask his nervousness. "He's just a friend whom I met through a project. Nothing special, dad."

"You shouldn't even be associating with the likes of him, Jaehyun! What kind of connections would your friendship with him bring to our company, huh? You should always think about these things, Jaehyun, not prance around like some gay buffoon!"

Jaehyun gulped, trying to compose himself. It's sad how he could say that he's used to his dad's homophobic tendencies, however hearing him talk about Doyoung like that makes everything worse. The need to protect Doyoung's name is there, but he just can't.

He tried to formulate an excuse that his father would like, and hopefully make him stop pestering Jaehyun in the future. "Dad, apparently he's the son of the founder of that new music streaming website. Having connections with them could benefit us a hundredfold considering the number of users they have. It's been rising exponentially ever since their partnership with Google."

The line was silent. Guilt was gnawing at Jaehyun's conscience, and he vowed to make it up to Doyoung even if the latter didn't even know what Jaehyun was making up for. Saying all those disgusting words was all he could think of just to escape his dad's sermon.

It was the only way.

Jaehyun could hear his father guffawing, "You really are a Jung, son! Okay, you proved me wrong. Keep this up for the sake of our company, okay?"

"Yes, dad."

"I'm proud of you. Great work."

The call ended. His talk with his dad only left him feeling dirty in every nook and cranny of his conscience. Doyoung doesn't deserve this. He doesn't know how he could even say those things about Doyoung.

A knock distracted him from his thoughts, and there he saw Doyoung peeking from his apartment door. "You busy?" Doyoung asked with a little smile.

Jaehyun could feel all the frustrations melt away with Doyoung's mere presence.

"Never busy for you."

Dongyoung Kim is a force to be reckoned with. There's more to him than most may think, as they may only brush him off as a normal university student with a part-time job to pay the bills. Only his closest friends know of who he truly is; how he's father threatened to cut him off from the family due to the fact that he refused to come with them to the US, how he managed to make a living by himself despite living most of his life comfortably, how he'd do everything for his younger brother, and so much more.

Dongyoung may have lied a bit about them not being well off (compared to the Jungs, they really are considerably less), but once upon a time, Dongyoung knew of the stress of being an heir to a company. He was constantly being pressured by his father to take a degree connected to the family business, but he always had a fascination for Psychology and the inner workings of the mind. Computers and software engines weren't his thing, and his grades for their Computer class back in high school could be a testament to that. He doesn't know how to code, he doesn't care about how phone applications were made, and he definitely doesn't give a fuck about the family business even if his father would drag him to the middle of the road and leave him there to die. Dongyoung knows what he wants to do with his life, and if his father couldn't respect that, then so be it.

Leaving would definitely make his father, and him, happy. No more stress, no more unnecessary connections—they'd be living their own separate lives, and Dongyoung's been yearning for his independence for years. But he couldn't. His mom and his brother depended on him too much, and he wasn't as heartless as his father to not think about them.

His mom has been paying for his tuition behind his father's back, and even if it does make Dongyoung's life a tad easier, he wished that his mother would stop doing so in fear that his father would found out about his mom's secret transactions. She was his number one supporter in all his endeavors—she attended all his singing competitions, she backed his decision to stay in Korea, she understood him in every way that his father couldn't. He promised to give her a good life away from his father, and he'd work until he could fulfill his promise, and he'd make sure he'd bring his brother with him.

His brother, Jeno, was too good for the world. Leaving him with their father was one of Dongyoung's only regrets because, in turn, he's the one being pressured to take up the family business. A day doesn't pass by where Dongyoung doesn't whisper an apology to the wind, hoping it would reach his brother from across the Pacific Ocean. They still keep constant communication, in hours where the sun is up for Jeno while the moon is shining for Doyoung. They talk about their mom, Jeno's school stress and similarly for Dongyoung. They talk about Jeno's best friend, Jaemin, and they also talk about Yoonoh. They talk about their father in times when Jeno feels everything's too much for him, and Dongyoung just listens with his fists clenched tightly.

Nowadays, Dongyoung has been thinking of transferring to the United States, and be with his mom and brother. He submitted an application for Stanford University and worked his ass off to get a scholarship. A week ago, he received an e-mail from them saying that he's been accepted for the upcoming academic year. Dongyoung felt mixed emotions. What about Yoonoh?

Yoonoh has been an unexpected, yet wonderful, addition to Dongyoung's messy life. He loved spending time with the younger, he loved being in his arms, he loved being with him 24/7, he loved _him. _It's long overdue to even deny the fact that he's been running from for months. Dongyoung Kim loved Yoonoh Jung. Loving Yoonoh and being with Yoonoh have made Dongyoung so confused with the choices laid out for him. Stay, or go? Go to the US to be with his family, but be with his dad as well? Or just stay in Korea with Yoonoh, and possibly block out reality.

However, he's made his decision.

He was outside Yoonoh's door for the whole conversation. He heard every word, and God, did it hurt. Everything was too good to be true.

He swallowed his tears, and let out a smile. A smile he's practiced since he was a child, and mastered as he grew older. Dongyoung should've known that everything was a huge joke. A joke that Dongyoung has willfully played into.

"You busy?" he asked. He could see Yoonoh's eyes melt into softness, and it still made Dongyoung's knees weak.

_‘He's just using you,'_ his brain reminded him.

_‘Let me be with him for one last time,'_ his heart replied. ‘_Before we leave.'_

("Where are you taking me this time?" Dongyoung asked, once again strapped against Yoonoh's passenger seat.

"I heard an amusement park opened up just a town away. Thought you'd like to check it out."

Silence reigned, and Dongyoung passed time by watching the surroundings fly past him. There was too much to think about. His mom, his brother, his future, and Yoonoh.

He felt fingers interlock with his, and he turned around to see Yoonoh trying not to smile, while driving with his left hand, and holding Dongyoung's hand with his right.

_‘Just tonight,' _his heart pleaded.

‘_Just tonight,'_ his mind relented.

He squeezed Yoonoh's hand and kissed his cheek, where his dimple surfaced. Just for tonight.)

("I didn't know you were this competitive," Dongyoung sulked.

"I didn't know _you_ were this competitive!" Jaehyun laughed.

"At least I got a plushie," Dongyoung wistfully said. "As payment for enduring your embarrassing ass." Yoonoh snorted.

They were lining up for the Ferris wheel, with their fingers interlocked once more.

"How high do you think that Ferris wheel is?" Yoonoh absentmindedly asked.

"Around 264 feet? How would I know? You're the one dealing with numbers regularly."

Yoonoh smiled at him, "You think you could see your brother from there?"

"Maybe," Dongyoung played along. "You think you could find your dignity from there?"

"Maybe not. I lost it a long time ago. You think you could find your hopes and dreams from there?"

"Unlikely. They're dead."

"You think you could see our future from there?"

Dongyoung could only look at Yoonoh's eyes, filled with mirth and joy. He wanted nothing else but to cry at that moment. _‘Stop playing with me,'_ he wanted to scream. Instead, he smiled, "As clear as day."

Seeing the Seoul skyline from the top of the Ferris wheel made him sentimental. This is the city he grew up in, and the city he'd eventually leave (along with the love of his life.) The city where he found his passion for Psychology. The city where he worked day and night just to pursue said passion. The city where he met Jaehyun Jung, the man he eventually fell in love with. The guy he's with now.

"Stop staring at me," he grumbled.

"How can't I? You're prettier than the view outside."

"As smooth as ever, Jung," Doyoung drawled out.

He faced Yoonoh, and he was right—he was indeed staring at him. Yoonoh sat closer to him as if the booth was too tiny for the two of them (It wasn't.) Yoonoh was too close, and he was too beautiful for Dongyoung's sake. There was a smirk on his gorgeous face, and he knew that Yoonoh was enjoying this.

"I'm just stating the truth, Dongyoung."

"Yeah? How could I know if you're reliable?"

"I don't know. Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. I do know I'm too biased towards you."

"It's just a shock you're telling me that I'm beautiful than the view around us when you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my entire life."

Yoonoh's gaze was too heavy, that he had to look away. The territory they've just entered was too risky, and Dongyoung would gladly backpedal if given the chance.

Too bad Yoonoh was thinking otherwise and held Dongyoung's chin to kiss him. The emotions were too overwhelming, and it took Doyoung his all to not cry.

Dongyoung never shied away from risk, and he gladly took the fall for this one, even if he would be the only one scathed.)

Things lead to another, and the pair found themselves under Yoonoh's sheets. The moon was glowing brightly outside of the window, and shed part of its light to fall upon Yoonoh's face. The younger was the first to succumb into sleep's comforting arms, while Dongyoung couldn't, too bothered by the noise inside his head.

He carded his fingers through Yoonoh's hair, and whispered, "I love you." A tear fell onto Dongyoung's pillow. "I'm sorry, Yoonoh. I love you."

Yoonoh didn't know that was the last time he'd ever see Dongyoung. He woke up feeling too cold, as compared to last night's comforting heat. The apartment was too cold and quiet. He tried to dial Dongyoung's phone, but he couldn't reach him. He visited Dongyoung's dorm, and his roommates told him that Dongyoung left early in the morning.

He called him again. No answer. He called him again. No answer.

This resumed for weeks until Jaehyun received a voice mail.

_"I'm so sorry, Yoonoh. I had to leave. Everything was too messy and everything was too much. My mom needed me, my brother needed me, and I know you needed me too, but I just heard you with your dad and—I hope you don't find me. But… I kinda do as well. I don't know, Yoonoh. It hurts to hear you mutter those words, yet can you blame me for wishing for a happy ending? I know happy endings don't exist in this world, but can I hope for it to exist for us? Can it? I don't know. I'm not thinking straight anymore. I'm sorry—" _

Yoonoh threw his phone across the room. Alas, the last good thing in Yoonoh's life has left him too.

What's new?

(There was too much rage inside Yoonoh after Dongyoung left. He refused to talk to his father at all means until his father got so angry that he went to Yoonoh's apartment himself.

_"Father, if you know what's best for you, you'd leave right now." _

His father punched him in the face, but Yoonoh didn't cower like the little kid he was. He made his father leave, forcefully pushing him out of his apartment.

_"You should be grateful to me, Jaehyun! You would be drowning in debts if it wasn't for me!"_

_Yoonoh sneered, "Then I'd gladly swim in debts than be your son." _

After that, he felt lost. Despite Dongyoung leaving, he still loved him. Yoonoh Jung still loved Dongyoung Kim. He replayed the voice clip every day, not letting his day start without him hearing Dongyoung's voice. It was his only motivation to keep on working and living. Dongyoung didn't want Yoonoh to find him, but Yoonoh, nowadays, didn't really know how to follow instructions anymore.

He'd graduate with the business degree he's been working on, and build a business from scratch. From there, he'd meet Dongyoung once more, and he won't let him leave.)

They met again after 3 years. Three years too long, if you ask Yoonoh, but enough to establish his business. Yoonoh pondered on which business to start and thought that starting a café would be too cliché.

So that's what he did.

With his business degree and the help of his newfound friends from university, they started a new, still relatively small café, near the university grounds. It was truly ambitious for a group of fresh graduates to start a business themselves and expect it to prosper, but they were a bunch of stubborn brats that won't stop working until they get what they wanted. Years later, they've opened a couple of branches around the area, and are still rising exponentially. He flew to the US to meet up with some potential investors, those who Johnny, a friend of his who graduated with a Marketing degree, had connections with, and apparently was partners with Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf. Johnny couldn't attend the meeting due to some overlapping schedules, so Yoonoh had to go despite his fear of meeting Dongyoung again.

Yoonoh knew that he was finally in the right state of mind and is also content with his current life to meet Dongyoung again. But how could you prepare yourself from meeting the love of your life once more? How could one just face the man who has been haunting your dreams for years?

_‘California is too big of a state for them to meet.'_ That was what Yoonoh thought, before entering the Starbucks below his hotel.

_‘How sure am I that Dongyoung even lives in Cali. Maybe he's in New York for all I know,'_ he mused, while looking through the menu, and eventually bumping into the guy in front of him.

It was the same doe eyes. Same cheeks. Same voice. Same lips. Dongyoung.

Yoonoh wanted to ask him a lot of questions. _How could you leave me? What were you doing for the past three years? Where were you? Did you know what you did to me? Are you okay? Were you happy?_

Instead, he could only let out a smile, the same lovesick smile he's always held for the older, and asked, "How are you, Dongyoung?"

("I met new friends," Yoonoh shared, excitedly, while cutting his pastry to take a bite. "I decided to join this organization in university that's exclusive to the College of Business. We established our own business, which is actually why I'm here in the United States. So, no, Dongyoung, I didn't come here to find you."

Dongyoung smiled at Yoonoh's jokes, but his face contorted due to worry. "What about your dad? Didn't he want you to inherit the business?"

"Ah," Yoonoh sipped his coffee. "I cut him off. Dad got angry once and punched me, and I decided that I had enough. So I left, and here I am."

However, Dongyoung still doesn't feel comforted. Yoonoh shyly reached out and gently held Dongyoung's free hand. "It's okay. I'm okay. My life has been easier ever since I left his grasp. It was all in the past."

"Are you sure? I don't want you getting hurt."

"Positive, Dongyoung. Never better, especially now I'm with you again."

"Always the smooth talker, Yoonoh," Dongyoung smiled bashfully.)

(The sun decided to rest, and the moon took its place. Dongyoung and Yoonoh were walking along a nearby park, hands holding each other's as if time didn't pass by and they were just simple university students back in South Korea.

"The phone call, by the way," Yoonoh reluctantly started. "I really didn't mean to say those words. I was too much of a coward to stand up against my father, and in return, I lost you."

"It's okay, Yoonoh," Dongyoung squeezed Yoonoh's hand. "It's all in the past, isn't it? I thought about it as well, and I knew you had a reason. I forgave you years ago. How couldn't I? When I've always been weak for you?"

Yoonoh could only laugh to mask his embarrassment. "As if I'm not weak for you as well, Dongyoung."

The moon was glistening, and it was glad to see the two lovers back together again, after years of being painfully parted. The moon only wished that it would remain like this: serene and comforting. The two deserve their happy ending.

"You ever think of starting over?" Yoonoh asked, only looking at his feet, too scared to face Dongyoung. "The two of us?"

"Yoonoh…"

"I love you, Dongyoung, and that's been an unchanging fact. I lived and worked for this day to come, and now that it _has_ come, I won't forgive myself if I'd let you slip away again."

He was met with Dongyoung's wide eyes when he faced the older. Yoonoh gently held Dongyoung's face and felt the older leaning onto his touch.

"I love you, Dongyoung."

Dongyoung smiled, "I love you too, Yoonoh. Always."

"Let's start over?"

"Okay, Yoonoh. Let's.")

The sun rose a few hours later when the two separated ways and Dongyoung was left to face reality once more. The sun's more realistic than the moon, and knew that Dongyoung's life was still too complicated for a happy ending.

Dongyoung came home to his mother preparing the table for breakfast, and as soon as he entered the room, she started fussing over him as she always did. "Where were you, Doyoung? I was worried sick! I even messaged Jeno last night."

"Mom, don't bother Jeno anymore, you know he's too stressed over uni work right now."

"But still, Doyoung! You weren't answering my calls! Naturally, I'd ask Jeno about your whereabouts."

Dongyoung only flopped onto the nearest chair, and sighed. He could feel his mom sitting on the chair's arm, brushing Dongyoung's hair away from his eyes. "What happened, son?"

"I met him again, mom," Dongyoung whispered. "I met Jaehyun again."

"Oh? That's great! Then what are you crying about?"

Crying? Dongyoung didn't even notice the tears running down his cheeks. "He told me he loved me, mom. He asked me to start over."

"Then, what did you say?"

"I said that I loved him back, and that I wanted to start over."

"Then start over! What's so wrong about it?"

"Mom," Dongyoung whined pitifully. "You know why."

His mom sighed, and only mushed Dongyoung's cheeks together. "Let yourself be happy, Doyoung. You've worked so much for your brother and I for the past few years, and Jeno and I wouldn't want anything else but to see you happy. Doyoung, Jaehyun's here now, and he still loves you. Take the leap, Doyoung. Don't let it go to waste."

"But mom," Dongyoung whimpered. "I don't want to leave you and Jeno with Dad again. Not when he's getting worse day by day."

His mom bit her lip, looking lost for words. "Doyoung… Jeno's going to graduate soon, so we'd be okay. He promised me that we'd move in together as soon as he graduates. We'd be fine, Doyoung."

"But his graduation's happening in March, mom. It's still September," Dongyoung reasoned out. "I won't leave until then, mom. No matter how much you make me."

"But what about Jaehyun?"

Dongyoung took a deep breath, and squeezed his eyes shut in a desperate attempt to keep his tears at bay. "I guess I have to let him go again."

His mom could only hug him as tight as she possibly could, while Dongyoung cried the morning away.

The sun was more realistic than the moon, and it knew about the pain that was still laid out for the two. It hurt the sun, to see such a couple be so torn by circumstances they couldn't control.

The sun could only look at the other half of the couple, smiling way too wide. What a contrast.

Yoonoh sat giddily in the same Starbucks where Dongyoung and he met. He had to leave a few hours later, and one would expect that he'd be terribly sad about it. But, holding two tickets in his hand, he was instead feeling over the moon.

He has gotten Dongyoung's number, and even checked if it was the legitimate one. He was far too excited to bring Dongyoung with him home, and start anew. He didn't want anyone else other than Dongyoung, and it's been a true fact for the past 38 months.

He messaged Dongyoung, telling him to meet up with him in the same Starbucks where they've met. He could see that his message was read by Dongyoung, however, there was no reply. It didn't bother him; he was too ecstatic.

An hour passed, and there was still no sign of Dongyoung, nor a message from him. He tried calling him once, but no one answered. He swore he had the right number.

Two hours passed, and there was still no sign of him. The whole scenario was too painfully familiar. He couldn't get ahold of Dongyoung, and all his messages are read, yet no replies were received.

Three hours passed, and Yoonoh decided to leave the establishment. He had to pack up for his flight.

Four hours passed, and he's on the way to the airport. He did nothing but to stare at his and Dongyoung's message box. None.

Five hours passed, and he's waiting to board the plane. He accepted the reality. Yoonoh smiled bitterly, and ripped the extra ticket apart.

He messaged Dongyoung, _‘I'm sure you had a good reason. I'd always support you in whatever would make you happy, and if this makes you happy, then it's fine. I'd always be waiting for you, Dongyoung. I love you. Until we meet again.'_

A few kilometers away, Dongyoung sat alone on his bed, holding his phone so tightly it might break. He could hear the door slamming open, and drunk slurs invade the house's peaceful atmosphere. He took a deep breath, and willed his tears away. He had a duty to do.

(The moon was too hopeful for its own sake. Two years later, it still watched over the two lovers, and hoped for them to meet again.

The sun was too realistic for its own sake, but two years later, it could confidently say that their happy ending would come soon.

After Dongyoung's father's unfortunate death, he brought his family back to South Korea for a new start. To be truthfully honest, his father's death didn't faze their family much. His mother only cried for a week, and it concerned Dongyoung a bit. However, his mom only smiled at him, saying, "We could finally come home, Doyoung."

Coming back to Seoul was an emotional affair for him, and he finally felt that his life is back on track. After years of feeling so trapped and lost, he finally could say that he has a hold on his life, and Dongyoung felt that this was the happy ending he deserved. The only one missing was Yoonoh.

On his flight back to South Korea, all he could think about was Yoonoh. Would they meet again? Would fate let them meet again? Does Yoonoh still love him? What if he already found someone else? Dongyoung loved him too much to let him go the third time around.

Dongyoung sighed, and entered the coffee shop across their new apartment complex. He's heard great reviews about the place, but Dongyoung doesn't really care, he just wanted his coffee. He was checking papers just a few moments ago, living the life of a high school teacher. It was somewhat troublesome, but he found joy in seeing his students excel in his subject. Maybe teaching really was the job for him.

He relished in the aroma of the shop, smiling at the barista behind the counter. (He's glad he's finally out of the counter.) "Good evening, sir! May I know what's your order?"

"Just a regular Caramel Latte."

"For who?"

"For Doyoung."

All of a sudden, he heard a slight commotion behind the stock room. "Is everything okay back there?" He asked the barista present.

"I don't know, it's only our boss in there," he shrugged.

Dongyoung nodded, and looked for a seat, sparing another glance towards the closed stock room. He wondered what was going on inside there.

He eventually found out though, a few minutes later. A guy placed his order on the table in front of him, and with his deep, strangely familiar voice, asked, "For Doyoung?"

He looked up, and there he saw a guy with chestnut brown hair, and a pair of deep dimples. "Hi, Mr. Psychology student. Fancy seeing you here in my shop."

Dongyoung could feel his tears well up because finally, he and Jaehyun met at the right time, and at the right place. Fate still gave him a chance, and he swore, he won't run away this time.

He smiled back, "Hi, Mr. Business student. I missed you.")


End file.
